Rune Factory 3: Visting You During the Rain
by Winter's ice
Summary: Everyone in the village had someone to spend thoes rainy days with, except for Daria, and so, Micah decied to give her a visit during one of thoes stormy days. During this, she decieds to paint a picture of him, what are the feelings behind the paint?


**I finally got back to writing after a good while, and with a one shot. I usually don't do these ones, so it was nice to do one for a change, and break away from my main story, which I have been neglecting lately. So, I hope you enjoy this little story that I made! Hopefully it's good, I don't write one-shots that much. By the way, this is set before anyone knows Micah is a wooly.**

** Visiting You During the Rain**

"Hmm, it looks like it's going to rain," mumbled a figure, standing in what appeared to be a field of some sorts, while staring up the darkening sky, it wasn't like that just moments ago. The sky had lost it's happy appearance, and was being replaced by a looming shadow created by the darken clouds. That figure was what, from afar, one may think was a young boy, or even possibly a young female, if you where looking at the back, you can blame his hair for that problem. The being was about regular height, not much taller than some of the girls in the village in which he resided in and called his new home. His hair was a stunning yellow color, which could rival the color of a sunflower, beaming with happiness, with radiant warmth. The sunflower, which mirrors the sun, seemed like the perfect fit for him. The type of felid he was standing in was one that held an array of colors that where springing up from the soft and rich soil below his two feet. It held an array of his well grown crops, each with it's own unique design and different color scheme, though they where regally green while growing, but when ready to be harvested, they held colors from striking red, to mellow orange, and royal purple. These colors gave life to the field underneath his home, which represented all of his vigorous work, and loving care he put into these crops.

"I guess I better hurry if I don't want to be caught in it," began the being that just recently finished watering his crops. Certainly irony had a role to play in this, that accursed thing. For, perhaps, it would had started to rain sooner rather than later, then perhaps he would have gotten out of the work which he already did, "Oh well, at least I'll be able to ship them."

And so, the boy, who was known as Micah in this small village of Sharance, began to harvest the fruits, well, vegetables in his case, of his labor. He swiftly, but of course gently, so not to damage them, reached for the vegetable which he has been taking care of, and pulled it from it's binding. This was what he did for all the things he grew in his well kept fields, and once he freed it from it from either the soil which was it's home, or the stem which locked it in place. So, this was what he did for the remaining time before the clouds finish brewing up a storm, with all the main ingredients, rain, thunder and lighting, which engulfed the sun. It was also possible it could be lacking most of the

main ingredients, and be only the sometimes gentle, or the possible harshness of rain. Well, if this would be a stew, Collette sure would complain about it being dull, for what would a stew be with only the broth?

In about an hour's time, the bouncing colors of the products were no longer currently existing in the field, leaving only the common color of green behind, now waiting and wondering when the new colored product will be born on it's elegant, and soft leaves. While some now lacked anything at all, but the soil it's self, but in a short time, color would return to its land. For when the time was right, and when he had the proper seeds required to be planted, the color would soon sprout up again. Soon, the blond haired boy, after he finished gathering together all of his products, which he put his very heart and soul into creating, placed them caringly into the shipping bin.

"Well, that takes care of that, but now what?" spoke Micah, the amnesic boy who only arrived not even a year ago. He finished his usual work of the day, but now what? The clouds before his head where congregating together, creating a dark tone in it's usual fluffy appearance. It would surely be a downpour, for the clouds hovering before his head appeared to be preparing for such an occasion. Though, it could always pass them by, but truly, the weather appeared, and usually is, unpredictable. For one moment it would shine down on him, and would brighten the lives of those who inhabited this small, peaceful place. Though, as quickly as it showed it's happy appearance, it could darken, and taken over by the gloomy clouds, and by doing so, could darken anyone's day. That darkness could easily derail one's schedule of the day, for who would want to run around in the rain? That was certainly one thing that Micah didn't feel like going through, for many times since he began living here, has he been caught in such a thing. Being rained upon wasn't one of his favorite past times, epically if he's working in it. For, would truly want to run around in the rain, while working your tail off? It would just end up making you all sweaty, and sweat and rain doesn't mix well together. That, or you could just get sick, which would put all his work behind, and he would end up being a hindrance to at least someone.

"I could always go and visit someone," mumbled Micah to himself while looking up at the clouds yet again. That was something he could, it does beat working in the rain, or staying by himself. Yeah, that was probably the thing that was urging him the most to go visit one of the many town folks. For, it was boring, living in a big house, well, technically a tree house (How it actually became a house seemed to be a mystery) and being by himself the whole time seemed boring. Ah, yes, boredom was what the rain caused, for being alone and bored while it rain certainly wasn't fun, and a bit depressive. Although, some people do enjoy it somehow, but why people did also caused Micah to tilt his head with curiosity. Sitting in a large place, with no one to talk too, to just stare at the nothingness that laid about certainly wasn't a welcomed thing. It reminded him, even though his life was happy, it was also depressing when it came to have no one else to spend those days with, most of the time. That was why he felt like he had to go and visit someone so he didn't feel that loneliness that bulged up into his heart on days such as this. He never liked that feeling that sometimes sneaked itself up onto him like a snake.

"I know the perfect person to visit," spoke Micah aloud while standing in his fields, where the great light bulb has just went off in his head. He was going to have to start on the canvass of this new portrait soon, but for now, he would keep it as is, even if the plants in the soil would get a little lonely with their friends gone, "I can always start tomorrow, it's not like I need the money in such a hurry," and with that he turned his lean back on his land, and began to walk foreword while thinking, _"And working in the rain would just cause me problems later on."_

He left his home, and began to walk the empty street where no soul was to be seen, but that was expected, anyone with common sense was not going to go out in this type of weather. Granted, they're where a few people with some screws lose in this place, but he highly doubted they would want an unwanted visit from the sniffles. He walked down the lone path, which didn't take any time at all to reach his destination.

The location in which he arrived at was full of greenery, for tress where all about. Among the green laid a solemn house, which wasn't exactly the most normal looking home, but hey, the person who did live their wasn't very normal anyway. For as they say, a home represents its owner. He walked up to the strangely designed house, which belonged to none other than the strange artist of the village, known for her odd, and overly used catchphrase. He would have normally knocked on the door, but for some reason, that never actually happened around here, people could just come in and go as they pleased, except at cretin times of night. Of course, he didn't understand why people couldn't knock in the first place; it was the proper thing and common thing to do, that, and it would save you from any unwanted problems and headaches of entering ones room without notice could turn ugly. Which, unfortunately, already happened too poor Micah, and let's say the black eye he received from Carmen was the _least _of his problems. That, and with Carlos breathing down his neck wasn't enjoyable either.

_"I guess proper rules and common actions are not a common thing here, and why does bad stuff always happen to me?"_ thought Micah, with his head slumping a bit, before he opened the door to the house. During that thought, he could have sworn that he felt a rain drop smack him on the head, guess his prediction may be right after all.

Well, after that raindrop, he opened the door to enter the artist's house, which was a bit of a mess, with art stuff here and there. Things slumped over another, and other things in a bit of a disarray. Standing further in the room with a paintbrush in hand, and back to the door was the person he came too see.

"Hey their Daria," was what came out of his mouth as soon as he shut the door behind him, and with that the girl before him turned her head around to face him, and gave him a smile. She quickly put the paintbrush down and walked up to her guest.

"Hey their assistant! What do you need? Oh, let me guess, your going to help with one of my paintings today?" asked the eccentric elf of the village, with a happy look on her face, she always liked it when her assistant came to visit her. It was always fun to have him around, for he helped gather supplies for the paint and all, and more or less do all the menial work. That was why he was her assistant after all, though to him, it did bother him a bit, but oh well, he could put up with it.

"I just came to visit," was his nice and simple reply. Sure, she could be annoying with this entire thing about art, but nonetheless, it was enjoyable to see her bright smile on these dark days. That, and their was always something to do with her, and it certainly didn't get boring (Usually) after awhile.

"Oh, I see," was her reply, and with that she turned her back to him, putting her finger under her chin and pacing foreword a bit with a deceive look on her face, "What could we do? We could just talk, but that would get boring after awhile, or we could play a some type of game, or maybe-," and before she could go on with her sentence, a little light bulb went off in her head, and instead of the usual light, it was rainbow style (Of course…) and she quickly spun around and walked up to Micah and said, "How about I paint a portrait of you Micah?" and she actually used his name, shocking, isn't it?

The statement kind of caught him off guard a little. Her, the eccentric one, paint a picture of him, a normal person. Sure, a normal person would think it would be great, but this was Daria we're talking about here. About everything she made consisted of bright colors, crazy designs, and had appeared pretty strange, oh, and you can't forget about the rainbow. He really didn't want to anyway, who knows how crazy it would turn out to be; he certainly didn't want anything way out there hanging on his home, and who knows what people would say about such a thing.

"Please~?" was what she said as she noticed his eyes dropping a bit, along with his head; she wasn't going to let him say no, even if it meant using a tactic which usually left him defenseless and defeated in a matter of seconds.

When she said that, he moved his dropped head up a bit, and noticed her eyes where staring straight at him. They where big, pleading a bit, and of course the way she looked appeared cute to him, like a small animal, and like any nice person, he was taken back and he knew a sense of guilt would fill his stomach for if he refused such a plea. So, like a parent who's child was asking for sweets while giving off a puppy dog look, he said in a hesitant voice, "A-alright, but what about the one you were already working on?" why did this always happen? It usually went this why, he say no, she act sweet and use the cute puppy eyes, and he gave in. It happened with the other girls too, but he gave in the fastest when she was involved.

With that statement, she jumped a bit, with a cheery expression on her face, and went up to Micah, patting him on the head, while saying in a cheerful voice, "Thanks assistant! You're the best; you do know that, right? Oh, and about my other painting, I can put that on hold!" and with that statement, she grabbed his arm and started to pull him along, like you would pull a pup on a leash.

So, she led Micah forward, pulling his arm a bit with excitement, and walked up to her current painting. She placed Micah to her left, and basically telling him to stay put, while grabbing the semi-worked on canvas, placing it across the room. The one she was working on appeared to be a picture of some type of flower, which seemed pretty normal for her, compared to what she usually did. While she was getting a new one, Micah turned his head so he could look outside, and it appeared that his instincts where spot on, for he could see the rain fall in bucket loads. He could also hear the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the house, and how much darker it had gotten, and he was starting to space out bit from watching the rain fall, and failed to noticed that a new canvas the ready to be painted on.

"Okay Micah, are you ready?" asked the painter as she walked towards Micah who was busy being side tracked, "Hello, assistant, you home in their?" was what she said while lightly bonking him on the head, causing him to turn his head to face her and say, "Y-yeah."

"That's a good boy, now hold still for me, okay?" asked Daria as she turned around from facing Micah, to face the blank, newly placed canvas, and their she applied some paint she had laying around to her brush and began to work diligently.

Micah just stood there, as he was told. He had a clam demeanor on his face, which showed off his kindness, and of course the serene look in his eyes. He watched as she turned her head to face him, getting a good look at the features of his face, and the basic body structure. After a look, she would return to her painting. She drew the outline of the body first. As soon as the outline was complete, which didn't take that long, she went on to coloring in the background. She didn't have to draw the upper part of the body to know the color that would best match his features. His face was what showed off kindness and warmth, and the look of his eyes seemed to be caring, and relaxed. The type of relaxation you would feel outside in the nature, looking at the peaceful beauty that surrounded you. Now that, that was what fitted him the most, the calm look of the earth, the same color which he surrounded himself in each day.

"Umm, Daria?" began Micah, causing the painter to turn her head to face the person she was currently trying to paint, though she certainly didn't look pleased with him, for she had a bit of an annoyed look in her facial features.

"Hey, assistant, I'm trying to concentrate! It's a bad thing to interrupt an artist while trying to get a painting done. What do you need?" she said all of that in a bit of a pout, though it didn't really mess with her concentration, she didn't want to be distracted, for she really wanted to paint him. For that was the one thing she's been waiting to do for some time, a good while is more like it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but could I have a chair? My legs are going to give out if I stand around too long," retorted Micah. It was true, he was on his legs all day, but standing around like this was going to make them give way…probably. Though, seeing her reaction, he was hoping she wasn't going to bite off his head. He didn't need one, but it was something he wanted, though, he might regret his words.

"That's all? Come on assistant, you're a strong guy right? You fight monsters, take care of a farm, which consists of standing on your feet, and you can't even stand for a simple painting?" was what she said back, it's not like standing around for a little bit will kill you, she does it all the time, and it doesn't bother her one bit, and the one who she respects can't even do something she does? It's kind of disappointing, especially when he has a tendency of doing dangerous things without a complaint, silly hypocrite.

"A-alright, I guess, I can stand," began Micah while staring at the painter with a bit of a pout and a disappointed look in her eyes and went on to say, though he really didn't know why he would say such a thing, but maybe it would help the mood, or at least make her happy again, "Since you're the one who asked me," and those words where spoken with both sweetness, and a truly gentle look on his face.

Now with that last remark, a shade of red began to color her face lightly, along with a surprise, and embarrassed look on her reddened face. He didn't just say that, did he? Of course, she retorted, in a shaky tone, "Hahah, now that's my assistant, always following my orders like a good little solider! Now that's why I picked you in the first place!" Oh course he had to say something like that, it was typical of him to give off those little comments, which where good at getting one embarrassed.

All Micah did was look at her, with a kind look engulfing his eyes, and a chuckle emerging from his lips. It was actually really enjoyable to such a cute reaction out of her, and of course it was funny seeing her like this, she usually didn't act like that, for her normal attitude consisted of a. telling him to do get things for her and b. going on about, you guessed it, art.

"Hey, it isn't funny!" shouted Daria, looking really annoyed at him. She didn't like this, getting embarrassed was not up her alley at all, art was, and not this.

"I'm laughing because your reaction was really cute, that's all Daria. I'm not making fun of you or anything!" was what came out of his mouth with a bit of a blush on his fragile looking face coming on. Now he was getting embarrassed, he normally didn't go and say things like that straight out, you know? Though, this one time though, he felt like it was the right thing to say, it kind of fitted the atmosphere, and he had to say those types of things every once in awhile.

"Stop it Micah! I'm trying to work, I don't mind the complements and all, but I can't take my work serious if you keep saying those types of things!" was what she shouted at the boy who was enjoying her reaction to his statement, but the reason the blush on her face wasn't going away, and maybe gaining more of a hue was the thought going through her head, _"I can't pay attention with you saying those things because it's coming from you! Man, I finally got the chance I was waiting, being able to paint him, like I wanted, but he had to go and get me all worked up!"_ oh, and by being worked up she means, her face as red as a ripe cherry in spring, her heart beating like a drum, which all pointed to the fact she-

_"Get out of my head, I want to paint him, not admit that I…I…I," _and here folks is where the brain of Daria started to malfunction thanks to the word floating around her head. It was something she wanted to get off her chest, but a nagging little voice of reason, was telling her not to, for nothing but pain would come, the type of pain that doesn't go away that quickly, and that was the first strike.

After that thought, time kind of stayed still for about, a few seconds, with Micah staring at Daria, and her mind wavering a bit, before she moved her head back and forth a bit until she felt the blush on her face diminish and herself calm down. As soon as that happened, she took a deep breath, and began to work again. She fixated her eyes on the canvas, moving her brush gently across it; she was adding more color to the background, giving off a warm, earthy feel which resided in Micah's appearance. The background was complete after some time.

"Hey, Daria?" asked Micah out of the blue, apparently he had another comment he wanted to ask her, hopefully he wasn't planning on embarrassing her again, or himself included. He had already one penalty against him.

"Yes, what do you need now assistant?" asked Daria in a bit of an annoyed tone, ohh, he better not try anything like the last statement, or oh, would he be in trouble. She would make sure he would…collect as much color grass as he could carry! Yes, now that was a good type of punishment game to play on him for doing such a thing against his boss! Granted, he didn't get paid by his so-called boss…

"Aren't you working a little fast? Shouldn't you be taking your time with something like this?" was what he asked this time, for to him, she was working rather quickly. He believed that a person should put all their heart and soul into their work, and take their time, to add as much love and care as possible. Not to rush through their work and put no feelings into it at all, that made him kind of, upset in a way. Though, it is true she works quickly on everything she does, _"Just like she did with the "Rainbow Bridge," she really needs to come up with better names." _

"No need to worry, I always work in a jiffy, and no matter what, my creations always turn out to be fabulous!" was her reply to his question. At least this time, it retained to the subject of art, in which she new all about, and not _other_ things.

"Shouldn't someone as passionate to their work like you take their time, and put as much love and care into their work?" asked Micah, he really didn't understand, just because his work was crops, and her art, shouldn't be about the same? It all had the basic structure, love, care, and passion was what was needed for this type of work.

"Well, you see assistant, I always put as much love and care in my work as you, but the only difference is that art doesn't have to take as much time as other things do, like crops. As long as your really passionate about something, it can be done really fast or it can take as long as you want. Though, I think, the more passionate you are abut doing a cretin type of painting, the more love and care you put in to it, and then it gets done faster thanks to that love," was what she said back to him, and when she finished, she turned her head towards to him, too see a surprised look on his face, "What' wrong Micah?"

When she called out his name, and not his nickname for a change, and a smile spread across his face, she didn't do that often, "I'm just surprised by your explanation, you sounded really mature about it," that, and it's double meaning, which surprised him a bit, but from her actions, it seemed she didn't even noticed what the words she said to him meant in regard to what she was doing, though, he couldn't help but feel happy and smile, it was nice to know someone cared for him.

"Hey!" was what she yelled at him with some red, yet again, tinting her face, "You do know I'm an adult right? I can act mature whenever I want to, but I usually choose not too, okay? I like acting the way I want to." That was true, since she was an adult, she knows how to act like one, but instead of doing so, she acts like a child, an overly hyperactive child with an obsession of art.

With that Micah smiled at her again, and then stated while turning his head, feeling the blood rushing too his face, as fast as rushing water, "You know, even if you act kind of…weird at times, I prefer the way you usually act. When you act cheery, and when you look happy, you look your best," with that statement, he knew he was speaking from his heart, for that was the way he felt about the person he was talking too.

"Ahhh," was what she mumbled as she felt her face beginning to radiate with heat, and she was looking down at the floor when she said, "Why thank you! I prefer my cherry self as well, I mean, if I didn't, why would I act that way?" and right after those words, she thought, _"He did it again! What's with him is he trying to interfere with my work, or is he just complementing a little too much? Well, I do like what he's saying, but still I can't…" _and with that she move her eyes from the floor back to the canvas, _"Well, that's strike two for you boy."_

"Okay, enough with that, let me get back to my work!" shouted the artist.

And she started to work yet again. Now, she was working on his clothing, with its design matching the appearance of its real life counterpart. The colors of his cloths mixed well in the background, and her instincts were spot on. The yellow mixed well with the brown in the background, for yellow and brown go good together, just like a sunflower. The working of his cloths took some time longer, but that was to be expected after all, she was trying to have everything match together. The designs had to match up perfectly, for if one thing were off compared to the real life version, for if it did not, it wouldn't fully represent the soul of the real person. While she was painting, Micah could hear the sound of the rain get stronger, and the wind pushing it's self against the house, and he could hear the wind's howl outside. Though, besides that, it was absolutely quiet inside the house, well, except for the sound of the brush moving back and forth. His eyes started to wonder the house, looking at things just lying around. Some items appeared to be gaining dust, while other pieces have been moved it's location from his last visit. He looked at the glass, which held the water where some of the other brush that was already used was resting. The water had become mucky, with a dark color to it, the cup would probably need to be cleaned out in a little bit, or not depending on how many different colors where left to use, which wasn't that many.

His eyes then wondered over to the person who was currently painting a picture of him. Her posture seemed perfect, standing straight like up like a tree, an apple tree maybe. He just watched her, moving the brush gently. Her face had a serious tone to it, but still seemed caring, showing much thoughtfulness to the painting that she's working on. Though, she can be loud, annoying and eccentric about art, which is her youthful part specking there. Though, she can act like a adult, caring and mature for the work she loves doing, she still shows the happiness that radiant's off of her pictures. Her happiness is the soul of her art and painting, but so is her personality, childish and adult, just like an apple tree, young and vibrant, but underneath it all, caring.

_"That is what makes her beautiful," _was the words that he though, all the things that made up the person that he knows so well. His thoughts made him smile, while watching her work in front of him. Thinking such a thing was always simple, but actually saying it out loud was the hard part, he will say it sooner or later…hopefully.

"Hmm, you need something?" she asked to him when she caught him watching her movements, which was actually surprising, he usually doesn't stare at people, or at least, in the way he was.

"Huh? O-oh nothing," was the words that came out of his mouth, with his facing which began to paint itself with a light pink.

"Alright," was all she said back to him, but she didn't move her face from looking at his. She was finished with his clothing, all was left was his face and hair. She took a good look at his features, even though she knew them quite well actually. His gentle, almost child like face, the pure look in his eyes, and the sweet smile he always had plastered on his face. She just kind of lost herself looking at his face, and all the magic it held over her soul, her very being. Then the third strike came up, which knocked her out of staring, and the third strike meant one thing.

"Umm, Daria, do have stare at me for such a long time?" asked Micah in a bit of an embarrassed tone, for he wasn't actually used to people staring at him, or him doing the same that is, for such a long amount of time, though, he could see how her gaze was on him, it was caring.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, I just wanted to get a good look at you so it corresponds with the picture and all," was her replay turning her head from him, to face the painting. Well folks, that makes three strikes, three questions was asked by him, so, in turn…

"Assistant, now I have a question for you," spoke the painter in a bit of a low tone. She would usually not bring up trivial matter such as this, but this time…

"Hmm, sure. What do you want to ask?" answered Micah, well, this was going to be interesting, just what was she going to ask him, _"I hope she isn't hoping to paint my house, or my mailbox, or anything else I have for that matter, again." _Yup, he said again, and the first few times this happened, it didn't end entirely great for him.

"Well, why did you come here to visit me of all people?" was what her question was. It had absolutely nothing to do with art, her ransacking his home with unwanted colors, or anything else that screamed eccentric. It was actually pretty creepy, coming from her of all people.

This question caught him off guard, just what did she mean by that? Was he in some alternate universe all of a sudden? This type of demeanor for her, was certainly unexpected. Seeing her serious was odd, though, it wasn't truly imposable for her to actually ask such a question.

"What do you mean? I came to visit you because I wanted to," was his answer to his friend's unexpected, and certainly out of character question. It was true; he came to visit her because he truly did want to come to visit someone, who had no one else.

After a moment, she replied, "You could have hung out with someone like Shara, you know, someone you could actually have a normal conversation with. I mean, all I go on about is art. You must get bored after awhile of my rambling."

Is this the same Daria he knew? She certainly wasn't acting like her normal self. Though, if you would flip the chess board over, it would show her adult side personality? Perhaps the child, eccentric side of personality only shown on the outside, but the adult side hidden?

"I came here to visit you because I wanted too. I don't care really about the type of conversation we have, all I care about is being here with you. Why? It's because, on these rainy, depressing days where all the color of the world is overshadowed by the gray colors, you don't have anyone to be with. So, I came here so you wouldn't feel lonely, for I don't have anyone to be with on days like this, so I want to spend those days with someone else who doesn't have anyone. So, two people who are missing a half, can be with each other to fill in the missing side," was his heart felt answer. It was true; he came too be with her, the only other person in the village, beside himself, who didn't have anyone too be with in this horrid weather. He could have gone too see anyone one else, but he wanted to be with her on this type of day. For everyone else had at least someone to spend the solemn day with, and not be lonely, except for her. And who knows, maybe this type of weather makes her a little sane, and he got to see the other side of her.

"Why thank you Micah," was her simple answer, with a truly happy smile plaster on her face, what he said made her heart dance with joy. What he said was truly sincere, wanting to be with someone else who was lonely on gray days. Granted, she wasn't lonely for her art was her friends and family, but now their was at least someone else to help fill in the role on these days, "And now off to finish this painting!" was what she shouted she moved her head back to her painting.

And off she went like a rabbit attacking a carrot, thanks to Micah's words, and began working on his facial features, which in turn, didn't take much time at all. Just from that one look, she knew how to inscribe his face onto a painting. No, that wasn't actually the truth; she could have just drawn his from the image that was embedded inside both her head, and of course, her heart. Of course, if she really did just draw a picture of him without his condolences, he would surely yell at her for copyright issues, and you know how they never leave you alone until you pay the fine? That was not on the painters to do list. You couldn't just use his character design without his permission after all! Though, most people really wouldn't care, for other artists do that most of the time, paint people without permission, but that isn't the point of this tale. As soon as the face was complete, all was left was the blond hair on top of his skull, and that too, was purely simple, though it did look a bit girly from it's form…oh well.

"And that's a rap! The greatest work of art as of yet has been completed! So assistant, what would you rate this wonderful piece of artwork by the absolutely great, fab-" and of course, before she could go on with the narcissistic name of hers she probably just came up with on the spot, which probably wouldn't even fit on the screen, was stopped by Micah would said, "I get it Daria, it's great, and your great, just don't go over board."

He moved from the position he was strapped too for a good while, and went over to see the painting that was just finished. He was originally expecting some out their color scheme, but instead, he saw a picture, with a gently, soil like brown color in the background. His clothing's color matched his to a t, with no special add ones, or odd bizarre designs added on for an affect only she would like. His face was gently, with a calm smile, and shining eyes, which spoke of his character, which was nothing more but kind, and it lacked any type of strange abstract shapes. The picture was both well done, and completely normal, something one would expect from a normal artist, not one a bit off her rocker.

"I give this piece of work, four and half stars out of five," was his answer, which in turn, had the artist herself give him a glare and yelled, "What! This deserves a five out of five!"

"It would have been if you didn't make me stand the whole time," and with that he gave off a low chuckle. Only if she were less of a sadist, making him stand, then perhaps it would have been a perfect score.

"Hmph," was the little noise that came out of her mouth, while crossing her arms around her chest, "and I put all my soul into it, and you fail to give it the perfect rating all over having too stand for just a little bit," mumbled Daria, who then turned her back to the boy who was laughing at the whole ordeal, it was idiotic such a trivial thing could cause such a reaction out the girl, but none the less, Micah enjoyed it.

"Hmm?" was the little noise he made as he stopped his little laugh. There was no sound dancing around the room, inside or outside, it seemed perfectly quite. He then made his head turn towards the window, "It looks like it stopped raining," was the only thing he said, in a normal tone.

With that, a little light bulb, which singled that someone thought of the perfect plan, went off in his head. Perhaps, just maybe there was the possibility one of _those_ would appear, and would save him from her complaining, there was that chance after all, and he mumbled, "I know the perfect thing to make up for my insult."  
>With that sentence that came out of his mouth, Daria turned back around to face him, and asked, "What are you scheming, huh assistant?"<p>

"Let me show you," was what he said as he walked up to her, grabbed one of her arms, and started to tug her forward, towards the door, and during this she asked in a quizzical tone, "Hey, what are you up to?"  
>Well, that question was answered just as quickly as it was asked, for Micah opened the front door with his free hand, and what lied beyond the horizon, was just what he was expecting. A bright, colorful strike was hovering over in the sky above their heads, it was her favorite thing, and catchphrase, and hopefully this single thing will save him from some type of doom.<p>

"A rainbow!" was all she shouted as her eyes watched the array of colors in the.

"Now, do I get off the hock?" was all that came out of his mouth, while standing next to the now happy and perky girl.

"Hmm, let me think," was what she said as she placed her elbow on his head, and laughing at the little hey that came out of his mouth, "Just this time, your just lucky that theirs a rainbow, if not you would have been in deep trouble boy."

"What do you mean? What where you planning?" asked Micah in an annoyed tone, with his head slouched from the weight of her elbow on his head. He was afraid of what she was planning.

"Nothing that bad, I was thinking of making you take me to all the prettiest areas around here and let me paint them. I just can't go around and try to paint with the possibilities of monsters getting in my way! For I shall not let anything get in my way of my artiest views! Wahahahahah!" laughed Daria, and of course she was serious about not letting anyone one get in her way of art, he was rather afraid of exactly what she had in store for those who did stand in her way. Maybe that's what the hammer is used for…

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually," laughed Micah, if more of her punishments was like this, he wouldn't really mind it, for it was a great excuse just to spend time with her, and not have to suffer during it.

"Huh, really! You wouldn't mind it? Yes!" shouted Daria, and her eyes nearly jumped out of her head with happiness, she was going to be able to spend more time with him! It sounded perfect; nothing could ruin the feeling of happiness she was feeling, "Then it's officially on! Master and assistant painting journey shall officially commence in two days, so you better be prepared Micah!"

"Alright then, in two days I'll stop by here and head off to where ever you want to go first!" replied Micah happily, it was going to be fun spending more time with her, and he was sure, even as time goes on, their friendship will continue. No matter what, even through their difference, they will be together. Oh great, his face was getting red from that, but it was true, the feelings inside the heart.

And then silence, they just continued to watch the colorful strike running across the sky, and of course the master had to place her elbow back on her assistances head, even though Micah didn't like it, he didn't say anything. After sometimes they parted ways, with Micah having to take care of something else, something about buying seeds or something along those lines. Before he left, she felt like she should say something as she waved to him as he ran off. Though, she just couldn't say those words she desperately wanted to say, but she knew why.

_"The consequences of it. Those who are too different can't be with one another, all it will bring will be pain,"_ was what she thought to herself as he left. The strings entangled around her heart where pulling, the sadness that was bound to invade her usual happy personality.

She wants to say those words, but she just can't. She knows all it will bring is pain, the pain of losing what you chariest most. How could you be with one, which would die before you? Be with someone that will age in a heartbeat compared to her. He would eventually die, but she will continue to live in this world, isn't that how it goes? She would outlive every human in this village, with the exception of Gaius, who was a dwarf, who could also live just as long as an elf. Why should one bear the pain of loneliness all over idiotic feelings?

_"Why…," _was what she thought as she lowered her head, with her hat covering the upper part of her face.

How could one choose, feelings over loneliness? All beings where cursed with those feelings; the feelings of longing to by one's side for the remainder of your life? Wanting to spend all of those happy and sad moments by each other side?

_"Why do I…," _she thought again, feeling the sadness creeping up on her, taking control of her usual happy persona.

Yes, the persona she puts to show everyone how happy she was all the time. Being the person who would always show happiness and would never show the sadness that was attached to that happiness. She lived away from them for a reason, for she knew all to well. She didn't want to become too close to any of the humans in this village, for one day they would all see the gate of death before she, but it didn't mean she wouldn't talk to them if she had to. Even as a child she, along with her sister, were warned, do not associate with humans, they don't live as long as elf's. And, so that was what she did, she wanted to live here for the beauty and for the art, but she knew the consequences of bonding with the humans. Even though she really didn't speak to them, she thought everything would be fine, but…

_"I knew, but still why do I have to…," _she thought as she clenched her right fist.

But still, she became close to him, her assistant. All she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to have someone pick up the slack she couldn't keep up with. Now that was what he did. He helped her out with almost everything she did, and he didn't mind at all. The two had a bond created thanks to that eccentric attitude she used, that was meant to keep the humans thinking she was always happy, but not now. That was the defense she used against humans, if they thought she was strange, then they wouldn't want to become close, and then the pain of their death wouldn't be too much of a toll, but not now, thanks to those feelings.

_"Why do I have to love Micah?" _was what she thought, as she felt the tears roll down her face_. _She loved him, but she couldn't be with him. She didn't want to feel this, but she did because he was always by her side, but she knew she couldn't tell him those words. She wanted to be with him, and the more time she spent with him, the harder that was getting. Just now, she knew she shouldn't spend time with him, but she wants to so badly. Though, if she spent more time with him, the harder the shock would be when the time came when his life would end. And the worst thing that could happen? If he felt the same way, she wouldn't know what to do. She wanted to be there with him, but at the same time, wanted to distance herself so it would make things easier.

_"For now though, I'll just continue to be with him, and him with me, but only as my assistant, and nothing more. Though, it would be nice if he would be my assistant for life, but how long would that be I wonder?"_ was what she though while perking her head up, and rubbing her eyes, removing her tears. For now, if he were just her assistant, she would be happy. Even though he can't be forever. Even though she didn't want to think such a thing, maybe it would be better if he loved one of the human girls, then at least he would die with her.

_"Why does love have to be tragic for those who are different?"_

**The End**

** And so, why couldn't this ever be mentioned? I mean, there has always been a character that could out live all the others, but never brought up (I think they weren't)? Grr, why does this have to be for kids when there are serious themes that they could play on? Anyhow, I hoped you liked it, and yes, Daria was a bit OC at the end, but come on, I had to throw something serious into this. It's hard working with characters that only show, what, two types of emotions? Anyhow, I think if she had too, she would act at least a little serious, depending the situation and all. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! Oh, perhaps I should continue with the painting adventure?**


End file.
